


hold on, im begging you

by galaxy_of_pi



Series: lightning and electricity [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ? kinda idk how else to describe the jolts, Angst, Dark, Electricity, Erased from existence, Gen, Have Fun!, Heavy Angst, Hope you enjoy!!, Hurt No Comfort, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Sad, Someone stop me, but this was what i wrote, everyone cries and desperately needs a hug but they don't get it sorry, flickering, hehe its sad, i swear i was going to write fluff, i was going to have a peterpatter confession so there was at least something happy and then, is this considered heavy angst?, jolts, mmm nah they never got a chance to confess, poor phantoms, rated teen and up bc its kinda dark but like idk its not awful, they deserve better than me constantly hurting them, uhh there is like one sentence of happiness before it goes downhill, whoops, whoops though i can't stop hurting them, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi
Summary: Julie smiled a little as she opened the door to the studio and stood in the darkness, but it was bittersweet. The Phantoms were gone, but at least they were at peace.Or not.She turned the lights on and stared in horror as Luke, Reggie and Alex were hit by a jolt, curled on the floor and shaking with pain. There was nothing she could do to help; she couldn't touch them, and they wouldn't leave to save themselves. And Julie had to watch as her Phantoms were ripped from existence.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Series: lightning and electricity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079885
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	hold on, im begging you

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize i was going to finish the next saf chapter and then was going to write jatp fluff and then i wrote this (saf chapter will be released soon)
> 
> check out my tumblr @spies-always-die !
> 
> hope you enjoy, and please comment!

Julie smiled at her dad as she hugged him, still buzzing with adrenaline from the Orpheum performance, and then turned to head into the studio. Her smile was bittersweet though, knowing that all that would greet her when she entered the studio was silence and the emptiness of a dark room. Instead of the laughter and music that had brightened the studio for the past weeks, it would empty and quiet without the Phantoms. But she had to go there to say goodbye.

She smiled slightly as she opened the door, her gaze drifting across the majestic piano, across the electric and bass guitars in their stands, across the drum set that now rested quietly. She could feel herself choking up, but took a deep breath. They may be gone, but at least they would be at peace now, able to be together without fear of pain or being shattered into oblivion. She leaned against the wall, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

“I know I already said this but, uh… thank you, guys.”

She looked up towards the ceiling, not able to look any more at the worn out couch that still had one of Reggie’s flannels draped over it, that still held Luke’s songbook that was more precious to him than anything. Well, anything except Reggie, she thought.

Julie didn’t know if Luke and Reggie had ever told each other of their feelings, but hoped that wherever they were now, they could finally find the happiness they deserve. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring in the silence and remembering all the Phantoms had taught her.

“You’re welcome.”

Her eyes snapped open when she heard Reggie’s voice, and her hand hit the light switch, heart pounding. The lights flashed on, and she saw them. Luke, Reggie and Alex were lying in a pile, all looking weak and pale, and seizing every few seconds with jolts of electricity. 

Fear began to build up as Reggie flickered, almost vanishing from sight for a second before reappearing, looking even more pale and shaky. Luke grasped his hand, holding it tightly as if to try to tether him to Earth, but with the next flash of electricity they all curled in on themselves again.

“You have to save yourselves right now. Go join Caleb's club, please! It's better than not existing at all. Please just go. Go! Poof out! Do something! Please. Do it for me.” Julie was panicking as she ran towards the boys, her heart jumping into her throat as Alex let out a cry from the pain, curled on the ground and flickering wildly.

“We’re not going back there.” Reggie was pale, and still shimmering in and out of existence, not able to stifle the soft whimpers and cries of pain from the harsh jolts that were now coming every couple of seconds.

Luke held his hand tighter, and tried to pull himself closer to Reggie, but gave up as he too flickered and let out a cry of agony as an even stronger jolt hit them. Both Alex and Luke flinched at the electricity before relaxing again, still shaking from the pain, but Reggie started flickering even faster, the fear on his face growing.

“No music is worth making, Julie, if we’re not making it with you.”

Tears were streaming down her face even faster as she reached out for Luke, begging the universe to let her touch him at least once, but her hand passed through his.

She stared at Reggie as he flashed again, his eyes closed and mouth twisted with agony as he shook from the pain. It took her too long to realize what was happening. She could see him starting to say something, staring at Luke as if he was a lifeline, as if he was the only person in the world, but another sizzling bolt of electricity hit him. He curled in on himself for a moment, face twisted with agony before he shattered, body crackling with harsh light before he flickered out of existence. And this time, he didn’t reappear.

Luke let out the most heartbreaking cry of pain that she had ever heard as he started crying, eyes looking frantically around, searching for Reggie, but Reggie was gone. He had been ripped from existence.

Tears splashed down onto her dress as she begged for Luke and Alex to hold on, but her words were lost among the litany of  _ no no please bring him back I need him please not Reggie please _ from Luke as he and Alex held onto each other as tightly as they could.

She could feel a void gaping inside of her, her previous happiness and euphoria from the night being ripped away just as Reggie had been. Reggie, one of the kindest and most loving people she had ever met had been brutally ripped from the world, torn away and destroyed, and she hated herself for not being able to protect him.

And then Alex cried out, his body jerking as another jolt made him spasm, and then flicker, and then with a flash, shatter apart as he too was erased from existence.

She could see tears on Luke’s face as the two most important people in his life were ripped away, but she still couldn’t hold him. She was sobbing now, not caring who heard her, not caring about anything else except for that already two and now about to be three of the most important people in her life, who had brought light to her when all she knew was darkness, were being ripped away and destroyed. 

She begged Luke to hold on, begged him to stay with her, begged him to be okay because  _ how can I do this without you-- _

He was opening his mouth, and trying to speak. The words came out in a strangled and choked rasp, but as long as he was talking, he was still there.

“You need to keep making music, Jules, don’t shut yourself off. I love--”

And then he twisted as the electricity coursed through his body. Luke let out a shout of absolute agony that ripped apart what remained of her heart, before he too was gone, leaving her on the floor of the studio, empty and alone.

She stared at the floor, the tears still falling, but she was unable to move. A half an hour ago she had been sad that her Phantoms were gone, but content that at least they had crossed over and could be at peace. But now, they were gone. Torn from the world, ripped away and erased, and now with no way to find rest or peace. 

She had to continue on living, knowing that three of the best friends she had ever had, three of the most kind and loving people she knew were gone, and had spent their last minutes in agony as they waited to be destroyed. They wouldn’t ever reach peace, or get a chance to have happiness, Alex with Willie and Luke and Reggie with each other. 

They had been given a second chance after they died, but their dream of finding peace had been shattered, and faded with them into oblivion.

All Julie could do was cry.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
